mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Welther
"Azika Adamson, eh? Nice name. Name's Aaron Welther. Nora's younger brother. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Azika." -''Aaron Welther, greeting 'Azika. ''Appearance'' His appearance is down below. ''Casual'/'''Battle' A diamond sword on his back, green shirt, black jeans, blue hair and some sneakers as well. Seems to be friendly towards others. Green eyes. You annoy him, he gets mad. If you say something bad to him for example, Someone/you killed his friend or his sister, 'Nora, his eyes will be harder to see. But, the only eye you see is his right. He'll be filled with '''HATRED. If you say such a thing like that. If someone/you didn't kill his friend or Nora, even though you say that one to him, he would not believe that. If you do kill Nora or his friend, the only thing you see is the glowing of his right eye while his eyes are harder to see. You say something sad to him, his eyes will be easier to see as the glow at the right eye fades away. Backstory Aaron Welther was once a good and a bit of special child. Nora and him lived a good life with their families. Nora actually studied in a different school which is for teenagers while he's still in the elementary school. He may have bullies but, he's got friends that supports him. One of his friends sees what he was doing. He sees his friend, looking at him. He told his friend what his friend was doing. His friend told him that they're watching him using his powers. He promised his friend not to tell that one to everyone. His friend accepted. When they all went to school, everything was perfectly fine. He sees his friend not telling the secret to everyone, not to break the promise. His friend seems to remember the promise he made. His friend looked at him, giving him a thumbs up. Showing that he didn't break the promise. He felt relieved as nobody know something about him. But, one day...........Everything changed as the war came in. His cousins dying, his cousins managed to get out alive, his friends dying and some got out alive. His family was only the last ones to get out alive. However, some explosion seperated him, Nora and his family. His family died from the explosion while him and Nora, was the only ones alive from the family. Nora has been seperated from him and they both have adventures of their own. He now only has one thing. Survive. He has alot of experience in survival as he survived with food and water. He then managed to find a shelter for himself where there is food and water. After that, he soon continued on adventuring, ended up meeting Naresee, Azika, Dark Nora? and Ella Lax. Will he survive through every hardship he'll take on his current life? Personality Aaron Welther is friendly, helpful, a bit wiser than Nora. Is patient and sometimes impatient. He's also hot-headed. He's not used to trust strangers because he still remember one thing that his family taught him and Nora. He doesn't even trust strangers and his friends very often. He pretty much also hates what God actually thinks is bad. When his life is at peace, he enjoys it. His reaction timer is a bit quicker because he knows what might happen to him. Sometimes, he does not avoid it. Maybe he was caught off-guard. Just, do not underestimate his loyalty to Nora and his friends. He is mostly loyal to Nora and his friends. He could also use VIOLENCE if he needs to but, there is 0.12% chance that he would use it. Unless he sees you killing/hurting his friends/allies or Nora, he'll become violent, evil, cold-blooded and insane. That's the Aaron Welther you don't want to see him in this kind of way. Best you should stay away from him when he's in that kind of state. He'll try to kill you if you're near him, trying to calm him down or something. It doesn't matter either you kill/hurt his friends/allies, Nora or not. There's a method that works only for people who didn't kill Nora or his friends/allies. Remind him of something sad and he'll get back to normal but, bursting into tears. He knows what he did as his thoughts actually told him. He would apologize for doing so. Bio A boy who is hot-headed, friendly, patient and sometimes impatient and also a bit wiser than her sister. Name: Aaron Welther Nickname: Aaron Age: 11 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Asexual Home: Unknown Race: Human Allies/Friends: Naresee, Azika, Dark Nora?, Ella Lax and Jeanelle Powers: Can use Fire, Water and Wind spells, Can spawn anything (Uses alot of energy.), Dark Green Afterimages (He uses them wisely, his afterimages can give you damage but their damage is a bit lower than the user. The more the user spawns them, the less the damage afterimages could give.), Crits (Just like TF2, they come in randomly.), Teleportation (He uses them wisely, it uses alot of energy as he knew.), Can use Restoration spells. Family Members: Unknown father, mother, 2 elder brothers and unknown sister (Deceased in war.), Nora (2nd Sister) Loves: None. Likes: His new friends, his old friends coming back, Kind people and peaceful life Dislikes: Violence, his new enemies, his old enemies coming back, bullies, Asshats and people being an assholes. Weaknesses: Extreme Violence, Head and his right elbow. Items The Diamond Sword (Enchanted) Material: Diamond (He can spawn this sword using his powers. It would use alot of energy from him.) Elemental Type: Enchanted (Fire Aspect 4, Sharpness 5, Knockback 3 and Unbreaking 5) Type: Swords Effects when the ENEMY is hit: Increases damage due to the level of Sharpness. Sets the enemy on fire for 20 seconds. Pushes the enemy a bit further but will increase as if attack while sprinting. A random chance that the sword will get the durability damage and won't get the durability damage. Song Themes Normal Coming soon. In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_y3iPyV1eo Final Fantasy VII - Let The Battles Begin! (ThePokéMixr92's Remix, his in-battle theme)] Alternatives Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon.Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Child Category:Adventurous